Where Are You Little Brother? 2
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: One-shot:- Mikey has been gone to long and Raph now understands how they get when he's out so he tries to find Mikey, but find his deadly injured and Mikey gets to know another side of his brothers...one he didn't even know was in them all.../CHARACTER DEATH!


**what is wrong with me? oh ya! i was a little down (okay VERY down) while writing this...school is pretty much making me more sad and i don't laugh or smile anymore...what's the point? it's not like it would help any more  
**

**oh well, i was planing on making this a chapter fic but it would be lame so i made this oneshot instead...but Bishop is being beated up...well, after a small heartbroken moment...**

**promise you won't get angry: Bishop is going to hurt Mikey BADLY! there you've been warned**

* * *

"Where is that goof ball!"

Leo flew three feet from his meditation and Donnie almost blew up him self but only made his new invention short-circuit, Raph stood in the lair looking like he was going to lose it. Leo wasn't so happy to be interrupted and he hoped his brother had a good reason for it "May I have to remind you that when I'm in deep meditation...I'LL EASILY GET A HEART ATTACK" Leo roared but Raph didn't bother, Donnie was trying to get the sot of his faces and didn't look happy.

"Mind explain why you nearly made me blow up and Leo nearly making his heart leave his body?!" He asked

"Mikey has been gone most of the night, I waited up for him to come back from April's...But he never did and his shell cell isn't making a sound, not even static! I'm going crazy if you don't let me go out finding him!" Raph finally voiced his pain he felt inside, why wasn't his little brother home?! Leo sighed and grabbed Raph's shoulders, making the younger one look up "You go top side and find him, I'll stay here waiting, Donnie get Casey and April here! You and April prepare the Med-bay in case Mikey is hurt, Raph You and Casey take your bikes..."

"Casey can take his bike and I'll look on the roof tops" Raph stated and then ran out, he couldn't wait any longer but now when he had wasted time listening to Leo's plan he could take off, he hope Mikey was okay.

* * *

Mikey was starting to lose the unlimited energy he had and tried to get Bishop off his tail, the agent had surprised him by jumping in front of him. His face showed that he wasn't going to do anything good with him so Mikey had taken off before Bishop could even open his mouth but he wasn't going to lose him. The orange turtle ran as fast as he could and remembered that Raph had teased with him and Leo that Mikey was faster the their older brother.

Time to find out!

Bishop was starting to lose his breath and found Mikey several meters away from him and suddenly he was gone, he couldn't be more angry but then he saw him! Hiding behind a few bins and tried to make him self as small as he could. Bishop smirked and grabbed his gun from inside his coat, he aimed for the most deadly places on a turtle and fired four shots.

Raph froze on the spot and then took off towards where the gun shots came from, jumping down to an alley he heard a weak moan and followed it but then stopt "R-Raphie..." "Mikey?! where are you?!" B-Behind you" Raph spun around and felt his heard leave his chest, Mikey was leaning against the wall covered in blood. He tried to slow the blood down but it didn't make any difference, Raph grabbed Mikey and tried to keep hi from closing his eyes.

"Who. did .this?" Raph hissed and held Mikey tight, he felt his little brother bury his face in his chest, feeling the warm protecting safety of his big brother. "Bishop surprised me...Sorry if I worried you" "Not just that...you gave me a heart attack...I spent the whole night waiting for you but you never came" Mikey smiled and looked up at him but hen saw the tears of pain in his eyes.

"Raphie..." "What did I tell you...About that name?" Raph whispered and placed his chin on top of Mikey's head, tears flowing freely, Mikey smiled and knew that Raph was scared of losing him "Bishop got me pretty bad...I can...Feel my self getting cold" Raph kissed Mikey's forehead and whispered.

"Can you stay awake til we get home?" "D-Don't think so...I'm so tired...I know I'm..." Mikey's voice was starting to become weaker, even he heard it but the truth was that he wanted to see the rest of his family again but then again he knew he didn't have the time. He was fading to fast.

"Tell our family...that I'll miss them...but mostly you...Big brother..." Raph was crying big time now, he couldn't take watching his younger brother slowly getting pulled away from everyone who loved him "I love you little brother...Why didn't I tell you that more often?!"

"Leo told you...That we show our love in... our own way" Mikey whispered, he could see the eldest turtle even with his eyes closed. "GUYS!" Mikey's snapped his eyes open and found Leo right there, Donnie was already trying to save him.

"Hey guys...thought I had to go...without...seeing you" Mikey smiled and he could see how it broke Leo "What the hell are you talking about?!" Mikey looked at Donnie and knew that he didn't believe his younger brother "Bishop got me in the...chest...I know I can't..."

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo shouted "Just shut up! You're just wasting the energy you need!" Raph looked at Mikey and knew that he wasn't gonna make it.

"Don't bother Leo...Just start think of how to kill Bishop" Leo's head snapped towards Raph and he looked more thorn the ever "Mikey...Isn't gonna make it..." The three remaining turtles watched their youngest brother slowly leave them "Love..You...Guys...Thanks for being the best...big brothers"

"No Mikey...Thanks for being the best little brother...cute and annoying" "W-What?!" Leo chuckled and patted Mikey's head, he never got a chance to say that so he thought the time was right now...even if Mikey was dying. Mikey smiled at them and closed his eyes, Raph felt his little brother become limp in his arms and Donnie looked for the pulse.

"Is...He..." Raph couldn't talk any more and simply looked at them, Donnie nodded and Leo slammed his fist in the ground...He literally slamed through the asphalt but even so his hand was still unharmed "I am going to kill that bastard!" He hissed and broke down.

Raph just held Mikey and letted his tears fall, he should have know something was wrong and yet he stayed home! Now they were one turtle down and their father was waiting at home bringing the younger one home...

How where they going to explain that his youngest son was dead?

* * *

**I know, why pick Mikey?**

**coz it wouldn't matter who i picked, you all love the four of them...hope my depressed mood isn't affecting you guys...think i'm gonna try fluffy turtle toddlers to repay that  
**


End file.
